Walk Away
by Harmony283
Summary: They told me to walk away. To leave him to be engulfed in his own darkness. But could I really do that? They told me to end the friendship, to not let it affect me more than it already had. But was it really friendship? MithosGenis oneshot for now


**Walk Away**

**  
By Harmony283**

**Summary: **Genis wonders why everyone tells him to walk away from Mithos. They used to be friends--or more than friends--so how could he just leave him like that? How could he just forget that they had ever met? And worst of all--how could he _kill_ him? All Genis wants is to help Mithos, and he might just get that chance on one snowy night in Flanoir.

**Pairing(s): **Genis/Mithos, Zelos/Lloyd (if you squint), Presea/Genis--bonding/friend-ness too

**Authors Note: **Well here I am, doing another G/M fic. Though this one was just going to be a one shot, I guess I can just wait and see what people think, especially since the ending leaves much to be desired. Also, this is the EDITED version of Walk Away--the unedited is on dA. Not much has changed between the two versions. The only really major things would be that the ending's been extended a bit, and there's the usual grammar/spelling stuff that needed to be checked (I think I might've missed something…I'm not sure where it is though). This also used to be--in some parts--third person/Mithos' POV so if anything seems a little off, please tell me and I'll try to remember to change it.

* * *

They told me to walk away, to leave him behind to be engulfed by his own darkness.

But could I really do that?

They told me to end the friendship, to not let it affect me anymore than it already had. But how do they know that it's friendship?

How do they know that it's not something more?

They told me not to look back, not to try and help because it was hopeless.

How would they know that? They're not him. They don't know him. They only knew the fake him. The 'him' even I knew was fake.

They only knew the façade he had put up to block us from knowing about who he truly was. The shadow he cast on us to keep us from seeing the light.

They told me that they felt the pain of his betrayal too. And yet they're so ready and willing to fight him.

If they had felt the pain, then why were they so willing to fight? Why did they…why did they say that when it was a lie?

They said that he was our enemy, and that enemies must die. But in his perspective we are his enemy.

So does that mean we have the right to die as well?

It confuses me. How do we know the real and true evil here? Yes he might have killed more people than us, and generally made the situation worse off, and yes maybe making this 'age of lifeless beings' seemed a little sketchy

I could understand him.

Wasn't that all anyone ever wanted? To have someone understand them?

It couldn't have been too hard. I mean, if he could understand what I'm going through then surely I could understand what he was going through!

But they told me to walk away and leave him. And if I didn't then they'd leave me behind.

So why couldn't I do just that? Leaving him behind seemed like the easiest way out. But I didn't want to take the easy way out.

After all, the only thing good about taking the easy way out would be that it was easy.

Now taking the hard way out would be just the opposite. It would, of course, be hard, but the rewards were greater.

The reward would be that he was on our side…that he wouldn't fight us that he'd finally see the light through the darkness in his heart.

But how do I get him to see that light?

I sighed softly to myself, turning to face away from the snow falling outside the window of my hotel room.

Why was I even here? I should have gone with Raine, Sheena, Colette and Regal back to Altessas. I mean, Lloyds obviously talking to either Presea or Zelos—most likely Zelos—so why am I needed?

He doesn't need me to provide solace, not that I would. He didn't relieve me of mine so why should I return the favor?

At least that made sense.

Now Mithos, on the other hand, relieved at least some of my stress by having gone through some of the things that I had to go through--whereas Lloyd is human and even if he isn't racial towards our kind that still doesn't mean he knows what it's like.

This is one case where walking in ones shoes can't take place. I mean, we're two different races, no matter how alike--or not--we are. You can't change the blood in your veins no matter how much you want to.

And when it comes down to it--that's the only thing I disagree with Mithos on. I wouldn't want to force someone to stop being a half-elf, elf, or human. It should be their decision. Though I don't know who would want to be a half-elf, especially since there's so much people who hate us.

I shivered lightly as I leaned my back against the window (A/N: he's sitting in a window seat). The thin fabric of my outfit--though it was perfect for the warm weather of Iselia, it did nothing to protect me from the cold--easily allowing the cold air access to the skin underneath.

At times like this I'm sure Mithos is glad that he had his Cruxis Crystal. But I guess…I guess feeling the cold is what reminds me that I'm alive.

The ability to feel. Once I think about it, I realize that Mithos hadn't been able to feel when…when he had blocked those rocks from falling on Tabatha. When they fell on him, he couldn't feel the pain.

He couldn't…feel the warmth of…when someone holds his hand…or when someone hugs him or throws a snowball at him.

I felt tears stinging at the edges of my eyes as a sudden wave of empathy washed over me. I wanted to help Mithos.

I wanted to help him feel again.

But how could I do that? What if he liked the ability--or inability--to feel? Liked the ability to withstand any form of violent act without feeling the pain?

Well that was a gruesome thought. I wonder if…if he thought of that either. I mean, he must've been driven insane with grief when his sister died…

Did he ever once try to go to her? As in…did he ever--

A light knock at my door made me jump. I scrambled quickly up from my seat near the window, wiping away the tears that had formed, before saying, "Come in…"

Boy did I sound weak. Or really tired…or something.

"Genis? Are you okay?"

Oh…it was…

"P-Presea? What's up? Why are you here?" I asked, looking down at my feet. For some reason it was really embarrassing to have someone like her come in.

"Oh, well, um, it's just…Raine was worried when she left. She said that you did not look well. And, well, I came to see…how you were doing." She wasn't meeting my gaze either, but she did sound worried.

I sighed, "Well that's definitely something my sister does best--worry I mean." I shook my head, "It's fine though, you can come in."

She nodded her head and closed the door, walking over to my bed and sitting down on it.

I walked over at sat down next to her, "So…what do you wanna talk about?"

"Um…well, I don't know…Lloyd is usually the one who…does this…"

I laughed, though it came out bitter, "Yeah, Lloyd's always the one to start a conversation. But…he's with Zelos isn't he?"

Presea nodded her head, "Yes I saw them leave a few minutes ago and decided to go and talk to you since…" She trailed off and looked out the window, "Since it seems that we're the only two left."

I nodded my head; "Yeah…I wonder when Raine and the others'll be back?"

"I don't know. Most likely by morning…"

"Probably. Altessa was in pretty bad shape after all."

"Yes…but how could…Mithos…" She stopped herself, glancing at me before turning her gaze back to the window and the falling snow.

"Mithos…yeah, he did that. And yeah it is kinda hard to believe."

"And Lloyd wants us to fight against him…" now she looked me in the face, her eyes showing a gentleness and yet a…well, seriousness to them as well, "Are you okay with that?"

"Wha--?"

"Are you okay with going against Mithos?"

"I--huh?"

"You…? Are you uncertain?"

I blinked, "Well we don't really have a choice now do we?"

"No we don't. But that does not necessarily mean you have to fight. I can take your place during the last battle."

This shocked me, "You…you'd do that?"

"It is…always painful when you have to go up against someone you once thought was your friend." She looked sad as she said this, "And I do not wish for someone to go through the pain of having to do that."

"But you've never gone up against someone who was your friend…did you?"

"No I didn't. But Regal once trusted Vharley and he turned my sister--his lover--into a monster. He was betrayed, and you…must be feeling similarly."

Well she certainly delved in deep about this subject now didn't she? But it wasn't like I could tell her how similar I had been feeling. Yes betrayal was the main emotion…but so was…so was heartbreak.

I was heartbroken.

But I--I could still save Mithos! It wasn't like it was a lost cause or anything!

Right?

"Genis! Did I…say something wrong?"

I blinked and turned to face Presea, though I couldn't remember exactly when I had turned away, and noticed her worried expression.

"No…no you didn't say anything wrong."

"But…you look so _sad_ and…" she shook her head, "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have…used that as an example of your feelings. It's nothing like that at all…is it?"

And even though that was a question it also sounded like she knew something. But in a sense, I guess it should have been obvious to those around me.

I mean, besides Lloyd, everyone knew that we had grown…_extremely_ close during our time as friends. And…and even though Presea is, well, I guess the word to describe it is naïve, because she never seemed to notice how I felt back when I had a crush on her.

But I'm sure she noticed that I stopped hanging around her when Mithos showed up, so she _must have_ at least guessed at _something_.

"No…it's not that it's _wrong_. It's just…um…"

"Painful?"

I looked down at my lap, "Yeah…painful."

"I…don't know if I can help…with that…"

"I'm not asking you to. You're the one who came in and said that we should talk, right?"

Presea just blinked and slowly nodded her head, "Well…yes…but…I…um…" she turned to look away, but not before I could miss the curious look on her face.

"What?"

"Why…is it painful?"

"You're the one who—I mean, I…well, I don't really…want to…say." I mumbled glancing back down at my lap, tangling my fingers together.

"If you don't wish to tell me then I cannot help."

"And yet again I'm not asking you to, Presea. I-I guess I just think I can get over it."

Presea sighed softly to herself before standing up, "Well if that is what you believe then I won't stop you from believing it." She then walked over to the door and was about to reach for the handle…

"I'm sorry Presea…that I can't tell you…"

"It's fine." She said, turning back around to face me and—was that a smile?

"Wha--?""I don't fully understand what you mean yet, so it makes sense that I cannot help. But I can say that remember what I said. You don't have to go up against Mithos in the last fight…I can take your place."

I nodded my head, though I didn't smile.

The very fact that I'd have to sit idly by and watch as Mithos was slain right before my eyes was—

I heard the door click shut and fell back on the bed, tears once again stinging at the edges of my eyes.

I wanted to help Mithos.

I didn't want to walk away.

And I definitely didn't want to leave him to be engulfed by his own darkness!

I didn't want to fight

Run

Or…or…well, to put it simply take the 'easy way out'.

Mithos meant way too much to me to do that! And yeah, Presea was worried out of the goodness of her heart. At least she had tried to listen…

And I really thought Lloyd would've been the one to do that.

"Mithos…" I whispered softly, letting his name fill my ears. How strange though, that, as it rolled off my tongue, it not only had a sweet taste to it, but a bitter one as well.

"Mithos…where are you? And…and can I…save you…?" I asked the ceiling, my voice barely above a whisper as I curled up in a ball, reaching out for a pillow to rest my head on.

I felt my eyes lid, though the fact that I was succumbing to sleep so soon disturbed me…

I still hadn't found a way to save Mithos yet! And if that way was to join him then I know I would!

I yawned softly, sitting up so that I could unmake the bed and fall asleep in it properly.

And then I heard it…

The wind rattling at the window. Okay, yeah, it wasn't anything suspicious or scary it just, well, woke me up.

So I sat up and, just out of natural curiosity, walked over to the window.

And I smiled.

There was Lloyd, and Zelos, running back to the hotel with snow swirling around them. They were laughing and their faces were flushed—from I'm assuming the cold.

I sighed and shook my head, "Those two are so…"

"Weird?"

I jumped and whirled around, "Who--?"

I didn't see anyone immediately; it was almost as if the room had gotten ten times darker in the past couple of seconds.

Then a memory flashed through my mind…

It was of that time…in Meltokio…

FLASHBACK MODE

'_Hey look!' I cried out, pointing over near the gates to the imperial city of Meltokio, causing my companion--Mithos--to turn and look at me._

'_What is it Genis?' Mithos asked, tucking a strand of his blond hair behind his ear only to have it blown in his face a few seconds later due to the wind._

'_A photographer! Why don't we get our picture taken?'_

'_Picture…taken…?' He gave me a confused look, his turquoise eyes flashing in curiosity as he followed my finger towards the said photographer. _

'_Yeah! I'm sure Raine wouldn't mind us spending some Gald on that! I mean, we've hardly done anything together!' _

'_W-well…sure I guess…' Mithos looked down at the ground shyly, which made me laugh. I then grabbed his hand, pulling him off towards where the photographer sat with a huge grin on my face._

_Of course the photographer noticed us first and smiled, 'Why hello there, you two. Would you like to have your picture taken?'_

'_Sure!' _

'_Okay…' _

_The photographer then positioned us the way he wanted, and then took the photo. We waited a few minutes for it to show up, like the man said it would, and then we paid the mere 400 Gald he asked for._

'_So what does it look like?' Mithos asked as we walked away from the man, a smile on his face. _

'_Eh—see look!' I showed it to him and he laughed…something I had never seen him do before._

'_Mithos?'_

'_I…I'm sorry it's just…you look so cute!' he grinned at me, looking generally happy about the whole situation._

_This caused my cheeks to flush, from embarrassment, or something else, I couldn't tell._

'_Um…uh…y-ya think…?' I stuttered out, sounding even more like I did around Presea than I would have liked. Besides, Mithos wasn't Presea, he was my friend…so why…? _

_I shook my head and turned my gaze back to the blond half-elf as he nodded his head._

'_Yeah! You're so cute!' and then he stopped, looking around him as if confused. I did as well and noticed that not many people were out in this area of town. _

'_Wow…where are we?' he asked, though it seemed--at least in my opinion--he already knew where we were. _

_Now that's odd._

'_It looks like we're near the slums area…' _

_'Now that you mention it, it does…' Mithos then turned to face me, a soft smile on his lips, 'Well I guess…since it's quiet and no one seems to be here right now…' he trailed off, looking down at me. He seemed to be silently asking for something…was it permission? It seemed like it._

_But permission to do what?_

_And for some reason my stomach flipped over, and I felt nervous, 'Y-yeah…? What do you…want to do?'_

'_This…' Mithos cupped my face in his hand, a soft smile spread on his lips, and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead_

_Then my cheek_

_And finally my lips_

_He then pulled away, the same smile on his face, though his cheeks were slightly red, and I'm sure mine were too._

_'Wha--?'_

_'L-let's go find Raine…she's probably worried about you.' _

_I nodded my head mutely, holding the picture of us close as we headed back through the city in search for my sister… _

FLASHBACK MODE END

I still had that picture didn't I?

I walked slowly over to the bed, looking around me warily for the source of the voice. Though of course, no one seemed to be in the room but me…

I finally reached the bed and grabbed the bag that I was sure I had put the picture in. And, after a few minutes of searching through the contents, I found the said picture--thankfully it was still in good condition.

I then placed it on the bedside table, smiling to myself. That memory had been one of the best ones I had of you. And even though I hadn't know the…well…your reasons behind those kisses, and besides the fact that Raine had gotten angry at us for running off, I still wanted to keep that memory locked away.

I wouldn't walk away from that memory.

I wouldn't throw it away.

"That picture…"

I jumped and whirled around once more.

And yet again I didn't see anyone…

"Who…?"

"Don't you know me?"

Now the voice was right next to me.

"Huh?"

"Genis…"

Suddenly the window, which had been securely closed before, flung open, letting in the cold wind and flakes snow, which seemed to swirl around the room.

"Agh! Hey!" I rushed over towards the window, shivering as the cold wind and snow touched my exposed skin. Yeah, this outfit definitely wasn't made for Flanoir. Then again, whoever had made this outfit didn't even know about Flanoirs existence.

I reached out for the window of the handle, only to have someone pull me back.

"Ah--!" I struggled to get away from the person's grip, only to have them squeeze tighter, burying their head in my hair.

"Who…?" I squirmed in the unknown person's grasp until they were forced to loosen their grip. With the sudden advantage in movement I shifted so that I was actually facing the enemy…but I knew who the intruder was even before he was fully in my view.

"Mithos!"

Mithos smiled, though he continued to pull me closer to him, not saying a word.

"Mithos…why are you here?"

"Why?" Mithos pulled away, looking down at me, a confused look on his face, "Because I wanted to see you."

"I…" I shivered as another gust of wind, carrying snow, came in through the open window.

Mithos, of course, noticed and raised one hand and all of a sudden the wind was gone. Along with the disappearance of wind, though, a flash of near blinding light coursed through the room as well, causing me to shut my eyes and bury my face against Mithos' chest.

And, almost as soon as the flash of light came, it went.

"There, see? It's not cold anymore." Came Mithos voice, gentle and coaxing, causing me to immediately relax, falling limp into the older half-elven angels' arms.

"No…it's not." I murmured in reply, suddenly feeling very sleepy. I felt Mithos move, picking me up in the process, and walk over to, what I was assuming was, a bed.

Though when he laid me down on it, it didn't feel like the bed that I had been laying on earlier--the one in the hotel room of Flanoir.

Though did I really expect it to? Mithos had obviously brought me somewhere quite different than the cold atmosphere of Flanoir.

So where was I?

I sat up, and looked around. The room we were in was poorly lit, with only a single lamp illuminating a small desk on the far side of the room. I looked down at the covers beneath me. They were smooth and were made of some type of dark colored silk.

The walls were a plain color of either white, light blue, or beige, but the doorways leading to other parts of the room, or house, or wherever we are, had intricately carved patterns around the border.

There was also a single mirror lying close to the desk, it was like any other mirror, though from what I could see from the light reflecting off it, there was some kind of pattern--or ancient language--carved around the border.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mithos move to uncover the bed.

"Mithos?"

He looked up and over at me, smiling reassuringly, "Yes Genis?"

"Where are we?"

"Hmm…I guess you could say we're in my home. Why?"

"I…well, um…why did you take me here?"

Mithos smiled, though this time he seemed slightly nervous, "I can't really say now…but I will tell you in the morning."

And somehow that answer seemed, well, good enough, so I nodded my head.

Soon after Mithos crawled under the bed covers and motioned for me to come to him, and so I did, getting off the end of the bed and walking over to where he was laying.

"Yes?"

"Come…you must be tired…" and yet again, he used that sweet soothing voice, the one that made everything seem okay, even though it really wasn't.

I knew Raine would probably freak out when she saw that I wasn't in my room. And even if I did go back she'd probably yell at me for leaving in the first place.

Then again, I didn't exactly know what time she was coming back in the morning, so maybe I would get back before then. Though someone might've noticed…maybe Presea…or even Lloyd if he decided to stop by after his 'fun in the snow' with Zelos.

But I really shouldn't be worrying about that at a time like this.

I crawled in bed next to the blond half-elf, snuggling into the warm blankets as he pulled them over me.

"G'night Mithos…" I whispered, the sudden fit of fatigue that had captured my interest when we first came her overtook me once more, as I slowly closed my eyes.

"Good night Genis," I felt his fingers run through my hair, "I'll see you in the morning…"

I then felt his arms go around me, pulling me even closer to his body, as if he was afraid I would leave.

But I wouldn't.

After all, I said I wanted to save him. I said I didn't want to walk away.

So I wouldn't. I would stay here as long as he wanted me to. I'd listen to what he had to say in the morning. Right now it didn't matter that Raine would probably be in hysterics when she got back, or that fact that the others might worry.

After all, I'm sure all he needed was for someone to understand. And…and if I could really and truly understand him, then maybe--just maybe--he'd listen to me. Maybe he'd be willing to give up his fighting with us…

I leaned my head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breath, hearing his steady heart beat. I smiled, as his grip on my tightened, and sighed contentedly. I never thought I'd feel this safe sleeping before…but I did.

I won't walk away…

* * *

And there it--my M/G one-shot. This has the capability of turning into a chaptered fic (don't expect it to be long, though), or I could just put up random one-shots with M/G as the main pairing in here. After all I have a ton idea's, and most won't fit in TU (To Understand--my other M/G fanfic). Hmm, well, it all depends on what the readers think. So yeah, Read and Review please! 


End file.
